


I need you

by Castanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castanovak/pseuds/Castanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short writing exercise! (Pretty much just for practice) Based from this post: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/65322358972/tw-suicide-death</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

Tears blurred the already dim city lights as he ran past the towering buildings, looking somewhere, anywhere for the boy who had just ripped out his heart using only a pen and a scrap of paper. Every word that had been scribbled down was stuck in his mind like a knife. They were occupying his mind, rotting his thoughts and tormenting him. The only thing fighting against him was the worry that his Samandriel could already be gone, and he wasn't sure what was worse.

Looking up through the darkness, he could see the silhouette of the boy standing atop the building, maybe he'd spotted Adam, too. "Samandriel! Stay!" Was all he could choke out, all he knew how to say, before darting inside and climbing the metal stairs, listening to the clanks of his feet against their surface as he got closer to the roof. He reached the top, panting, out of breath, but nothing was about to stop him. Not when Samandriel was only a few steps away from him. A few steps away from a drop of death. Adam could barely hear the cars below rushing past, and he didn't want to hear them. He didn't want to think about how any of them could be hit by a falling young man who'd been treated wrong one too many times. He didn't want to believe any of this was happening, but the sting of the cold air was too real and the tears pinching his eyes before rolling down his cheek were too real and the hurt in the face across from his own was too real.

There was silence between them, what were they supposed to say? How the hell was Adam supposed to fix this? How could he take back everything anyone had ever done that had made Samandriel curse his own existence? How could he take back the hurt he'd put him through? Adam knew he was to blame for the scars painting the face behind the broken mask as much as anyone else was. How does anyone possibly cure someone of that? They don't, and that just made it hurt more.

"I told you not to look for me, Adam." Samandriel finally spoke, his voice was barely more than a cracked whisper. "I can't let you leave me." "Why not? You said it yourself, I'm a burden. Think of this as me taking a weight off your shoulders." "I.." "What? You didn't mean it? Please, I know every word of it was true. Anything negative anyone has ever said to or about me is." Guilt and remorse slapped Adam straight in the face. Adam tended to get stressed at work, the most recent being a few nights ago, over something that had happened- some stupid goddamn thing - and he had taken out his anger on Samandriel, getting mad over any little thing he did. Even calling him useless once or twice. If Adam had just forgotten about it, that stupid problem that didn't even matter, then his boyfriend wouldn't be five inches away from becoming a pile of broken bones on the road.

Samandriel stared at Adam for a few seconds longer, before turning to face the street. "Sorry Adam, this is goodbye. I love you." Adam froze in place as he watched Samandriel slowly disappear out of sight. Adam collapsed to his knees--He could hear the screams and gasping below, the car alarms going off, but he wasn't going to look. The last time he saw Samandriel wasn't going to be splattered across the ground.

"I need you."


End file.
